Halloweengame
by Riku Hana
Summary: Es ist eine kleine Story, geschrieben für Halloween


Autor: Rikuchan Pairings: Schuldig/Omi, Nagi/Schuldig Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir und ich bekomme auch kein Geld für diese Story. Warnungen: Alles nur angedeutet, aber trotzdem: Shonen-Ai und Vergewaltigung.  
  
  
  
Halloweengame  
  
Eines Abends, alles war dunkel. Die Strassen waren verlassen und nur hier und da brannte in den Häusern Tokios noch Licht. Auch in jenem Blumenladen, in dem 'Weiss' tagsüber arbeitete. Ja, am Tag waren sie einfache Verkäufer inmitten einer Schar von jungen Mädchen, die nicht nur kamen, um Blumen zu kaufen. In der Nacht aber wurden sie zu eiskalten Killern, die vor nichts zurückschreckten, um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Vier junge Männer, ewig auf Messers Schneide zwischen Leben und Tod. Es war ein gewöhnlicher Abend für sie. Sie hatten 'Besuch'. Der einzigste Besuch, den sie für gewöhnlich hatten. Manx. Mit einem neuen Auftrag. Es sollten Informationen her. Über einen Mann, der als unantastbar galt. Keiner wusste, wo er sich aufhielt. Seine Auftritte sind plötzlich und streng geheim geplant. Undercover konnte man auch niemanden in seine Firma einschleusen. Seine Untergebenen wurden öfter gewechselt wie Unterhosen und kannten sich untereinander nicht. Nur seine engsten Vertrauten wussten, wann er wo, wann und warum war. An sie kam man ebenfalls kaum heran und niemand wusste wirklich, wer sie waren. So sah es jedenfalls 364 Tage im Jahr aus. An einem Tag allerdings gab dieser Mann, jedes Jahr erneut, auf Wunsch seiner Frau, die er, Berichten nach, über alles liebte, einen Empfang. Und eben auf diesem Empfang sollte Weiss mehr über ihn herausfinden.  
  
"Wie kommen wir rein?"  
  
"Mit diesen Einladungen."  
  
Manx schwenkte vier Briefkuverts in der Hand. Yohji ergriff sie und sah auf die Adressen.  
  
"Gibt es die Leute wirklich?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Also müssen wir uns selbst was ausdenken."  
  
"Ja. Ich würde euch aber raten, dass ihr euere Biographien untereinander abstimmt."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Noch Fragen? Dann gehe ich jetzt."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging Manx. Yohji blieb noch einen Moment bewegungslos stehen, bevor er sich zu den anderen drehte, die Umschläge so zu den anderen haltend, dass sie die Namen nicht sehen konnten.  
  
"Ich wäre dafür, dass wir losen."  
  
Ein einstimmiges "Hai" ertönte.  
  
"Okay, dann zieht jeder von euch einen Umschlag. Einverstanden?"  
  
Alle nickten und Yohji hielt reihum jedem die Umschläge hin, so dass sich jeder einen ziehen konnte.  
  
"Also, ich bin Yui Kakkoi. Aya, wer bist du?"  
  
"Alexander R. Swordmaster"  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Keiichi Sohi."  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"Ozzy Osbourne."  
  
Die Anderen sahen ihn entgeistert an.  
  
"War ein Scherz! Ich heiße Jun Oe."  
  
Ken schüttelte den Kopf und zog seine Einladung aus dem Umschlag. Langsam las er sie vor:  
  
"Sehr geehrter Keiichi Sohi,  
  
hiermit sind Sie herzlichst zu unserem Empfang an Halloween eingeladen. Ich freue mich sehr, Sie auf meinem Landsitz begrüßen zu dürfen. Die Adresse und eine Wegbeschreibung liegt bei. Herzlichst, ihr..."  
  
"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch unsere Biographien ausarbeiten und überlegen, wie wir an die Informationen kommen."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Wenige Tage später machte sich Weiß auf den Weg zu dem Ereigniss des Jahres. Sie hatten eine Limosine gemietet, die sie bis zu den Toren des Landsitzes fuhr. Dort stiegen sie aus und machten sich auf dem Weg zu dem großen Landhaus, welches schon fast als Schloss durchgehen konnte. An den Seiten des Weges standen überall ausgehöhlte Kürbisköpfe mit Kerzen, die eine schaurige Atmosphäre verbreiteten. Man konnte nicht genau erkennen, was ausserhalb des Weges war, man hörte nur ein Rascheln und ein Wispern. In der Ferne schienen Hunde zu heulen und Omi glaubte auch jemanden schreien gehört zu haben. Sein erster Impuls war es, in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei kam, zu laufen, aber Yohji hielt ihn zurück und wisperte ihm ins Ohr, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um Tonbandaufnahmen handelte, damit die Stimmung von Halloween besser rüberkomme und Omi nicht aus seiner Rolle fallen möge. Dieser gab ihm im Stillen recht, trotzdem schmiegte er sich ein wenig näher an Ken. Nach schier unendlich langen Minuten kamen sie an der Tür des Hauses an. Es gab keine Klingel, nur einen Eisenring an der Tür, wie es in vielen Horrofilmen vorkam. Nachdem sie geklopft hatten, öffnete sich geräuschvoll die Tür und ein bedrohlich aussehender Mann in Smoking verlangte die Einladungskarte zu sehen. Elegant zog Yohji sie aus der Tasche. Der Mann warf einen Blick darauf und murrend ließ er sie ein. Wieder mussten sie einen langen Gang entlang, der diesmal nur alle hundert Meter eine Beleuchtung, in Form einer Fackel, hatte. Die Wände waren dunkel und feucht, mehrmals gab es Abbiegungen und nur dank der weißen Pfeile wusste die Gruppe Weiss wie sie gehen mussten. Immer wieder waren hinter ihnen Schritte zu hören, sie dachten, dass es sich hierbei um andere Gäste handeln musste. Plötzlich standen sie vor einer Wand. Hier ging es nicht mehr weiter. Trotzdem zeigte der Pfeil in Richtung der Wand. Yohji tastete die Wand ab und fand einen Stein, der etwas herausstand und drückte diesen ein. Erst passierte nichts, doch dann fing die Wand an, sich langsam zu drehen. Nach der beinahen Stille des Ganges schien das Geräusch der sich drehenden Wand die Lautstärke des Tokioter Flughafens zu erreichen. Angespannt wartete Weiss darauf, zu entdecken, was sich hinter der Wand verbirgt. Nachdem nach unendlich langen Minuten die Tür endlich zum Stillstand kam, sahen sie zuerst nichts. Nur tiefdunkles Schwarz, was sie nicht davon abhielt, den Raum hinter der Wand zu betreten. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die vollkommene Dunkelheit, und als sie sich umdrehten, um noch einmal in den Gang, der wenigstens ein wenig erleuchtet war, zu blicken, bemerkten sie, das der Gang nicht mehr dort war. Hinter ihnen befand sich eine Wand, schwarz wie die neben ihnen. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Wände um sie herum abzutasten, in der Hoffnung, einen weiteren Durchgang zu finden.  
  
"Stand in der Einladung so etwas wie: Bringt Taschenlampen mit?"  
  
"Nicht, dass ich wüßte."  
  
"Überlegen wir doch mal logisch. Wir sind hier in einem pechschwarzen Raum, in welchem wir nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sehen. Das Schloss, oder was immer das hier auch sein mag, ist verdächtig still. Irgendwas stimmt doch hier nicht."  
  
"Hai Omi. Das habe ich auch schon überlegt. Uns bleibt aber nichts anderes Übrig, als hier irgendwo einen Weg zum Weitergehen zu finden."  
  
"Mir behagt es wirklich nicht, in einem Katzenkostüm rumzutigern, wenn Schwarz jeden Moment auftauchen könnte."  
  
"Wieso auftauchen? Wir sind doch schon längst da!"  
  
Plötzlich wurde der Raum mit Licht geflutet. Aufgrund dieser Helligkeit mussten die vier erstmal die Augen zusammenkneifen. Doch als sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, konnten sie erkennen, dass sie in einem großen Saal waren, eng an eine Seitenwand geschmiegt. Ihnen gegenüber befand sich ein Treppenaufgang, der sich auf Halber Höhe teilte und dann links und recht weiterverlief. Dazwichen schwebte im warsten Sinne des Wortes in einem Vampirkostüm...  
  
"Schuldig!"  
  
Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Weiss ging in Angriffsstellung über. Langsam schwebte Schuldig die Treppe hinunter. Unter angekommen, kam er auf dem Boden auf und machte eine auslandende Bewegung, die Crawford, Nagi und Farfarello heranlockte, die sich hinter ihn stellten.  
  
"Willkommen! Willkommen zu meinem kleinen Halloweengame! Die Regeln sind denkbar einfach. Ihr müsst den Weg nach draussen finden, bevor wir euch finden. Aber, ihr müsst ihn allein finden. Jeder von euch wird von einem anderen Punkt aus starten, dann habt ihr eine halbe Stunde Vorsprung bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen, euch zu jagen. Wenn wir einen von euch fangen, können wir mit ihm machen, was wir wollen."  
  
"Warum sollten wir da mitmachen?"  
  
"Euch bleibt keine andere Wahl. Und damit ihr euch nicht langweilt, sind noch überall im Schloss Fallen aufgebaut."  
  
"Was ist, wenn wir gewinnen und heil hier rauskommen?"  
  
"Dann lebt ihr noch."  
  
"Was ist, wenn wir..."  
  
"Versuch nicht Zeit zu schinden Aya. Es wird dir nichts nützen. Ihr spielt bei meinen kleinen Spiel mit. Ob ihr wollt oder nicht."  
  
"..."  
  
"Dann würde ich sagen, wir beginnen. Nagi, du bringst Omi an seinen Startplatz. Farfarello, du Ken, Crawford du Yohji und ich übernehme Aya."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Nagi brachte Omi in das oberste Stockwerk, in die kleine Kammer eines Turmes.  
  
"Sobald das Startsignal ertönt, kannst du starten."  
  
"Was ist, wenn ich das nicht tue?"  
  
"Wenn du nach einer halben Stunde immer noch hier stehst, werde ich dich wohl gefangen haben."  
  
"Und was machst du dann mit mir?"  
  
"Ich werde dich zwingen müssen, mir die Geheimnisse von Weiss zu verraten."  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
"Wie und dann?"  
  
"Zeigst du mir den Weg nach draussen, oder bringst du mich um?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oder, noch besser, versucht du mich auf die Seite von Schwarz zu ziehen?"  
  
"Würde es klappen?"  
  
"Ich denke nicht."  
  
"Dann muss ich ehrlich zugeben, nicht zu wissen, was ich dann tun werde."  
  
Nagi sah aus dem Fenster. Draussen konnte man den Gartenweg sehen, den Weiss vorhin gegangen war. Ansonsten war es dunkle Nacht und alles war schwarz.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aya wurde von Schuldig in die Kellergewölbe geführt.  
  
"Was versuchst du zu erreichen, wenn du ein solches Spiel spielst?"  
  
"Meine Langeweile abzubauen."  
  
"Lass uns doch gleich miteinander kämpfen. Hier und jetzt. Auf Leben und Tod."  
  
"Wozu?"  
  
"Das ist es doch was du willst. Meine ganze Familie hast du auf dem Gewissen. Nur ich fehle noch. Willst du das Werk nicht vollenden?"  
  
"Sei nicht immer so arrogant. Du bist nicht das NonplusUltra."  
  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
  
"Wieso glaubst du nur, dass ich so fixiert auf dich sein muss?"  
  
"Wir kämpfen doch immer zusammen."  
  
"Na und? Du stürzt dich doch immer gleich auf mich. Ich habe gar nicht die Chance, gegen jemand anderen zu kämpfen. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich heut echt keinen Bock, mich wieder mit dir rumzuschlagen. Lauf schon mal los. Du musst nur die Treppen hoch, dann zweimal nach rechts und du bist draussen."  
  
"..."  
  
"Du bist ja immer noch hier."  
  
"Und was ist dann mit dir?"  
  
"Keine Angst, ich habe mir schon jemanden anderes herausgesucht, den ich mir fangen werde."  
  
"Was hast du mit dem dann vor, was du nicht mit mir auch tun..."  
  
Schuldig brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, grinste er den verdutzt aussehenden Aya breit an.  
  
"Also Aya, ich bin ehrlich. Das wirst du ehrlich nicht wissen wollen. Ausserdem ist es jetzt eh Zeit."  
  
Schuldig ging zu einem Schaltpult, das bis jetzt von ihm verdeckt worden war. Schnell und geübt drückte er ein paar Knöpfe und zog das Mikrofon zu sich.  
  
"Eins, zwei. Test, Test. Hört ihr mich alle?"  
  
"Drei kleine Lampen fingen an zu blinken. Die restlichen Mitglieder von Schwarz hatten die kleinen Knöpfe, die bei ihren Ausgangspunkten angebracht waren betätigt und so Schuldig das Signal gegeben, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
  
"Also, meine Lieben. Gleich werde ich das Startsignal geben und da Spiel wird beginnen. Sollte alle zu meiner Zufriedenheit klappen, können wir das gerne bei einer sich bietenden Gelegenheit wieder einmal wiederholen. Also, genug der Vorrede: Die Spiele sind eröffnet!"  
  
Mit einem weiteren Knopfdruck löste Schuldig ein Frauengeschrei aus.  
  
"So Aya. Du kannst jetzt los. Wie gesagt, die Treppe hoch und zweimal nach rechts."  
  
"Das ist doch eine Falle."  
  
"Ieeh. Soll ich dich noch bis zur Tür begleiten? Vorangehen, damit du siehst, dass es keine Falle ist?"  
  
"Brauchst du nicht. Ich gehe schon."  
  
Aya ging den von Schuldig beschrieben Weg, wenn auch sehr vorsichtig. Als er eine Tür vor sich fand, öffnete er sie und war erstaunt, dort tatsächlich den Ausgang vorzufinden. Er ging einen Schritt raus und wollte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg nach drinnen machen, wollte er die Anderen nicht allein dort lassen, als die Tür auch schon wieder zuging und trotz allem Bemühen sich nicht mehr öffnen ließ. Aya war ausgesperrt. Unterdessen saß Schuldig im Keller und sah sich auf den Monitoren an, wo sich Weiß herumtrieb. Nur er wusste, wo sich Fallen befanden und nur er konnte sie ausschalten. Das tat er auch manchmal bei zwei anderen Weissmitgliedern. Dem letzten der vier schob er allerdings immer wieder Wände vor und führte ihn so in die Richtung, die er wollte...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yohji traute dem Frieden nicht. Seit einer viertel Stunde lief er nun schon durch dieses Haus und kein Hindernis stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Crawford hatte ihn scheinbar ins Herz des Hauses geführt. Er hatte noch nicht ein Fenster gesehen, obwohl er immer versuchte stur in eine Richtung zu gehen, in der Hoffnung irgendwann am Ende des Hauses anzukommmen. Musste er doch einmal eine Rechtskurve machen, beeilte er sich, die nächstbeste Abbiegung nach Links zu machen. Er fand, dass es sich hierbei um ein vernünftiges System handelte.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Inzwischen ging Omi einen Gang entlang, an dessen Wände sich Bilder von längst verstorbenen Menschen hingen. Des öfteren drehte er sich um, da er sich sicher war, dass ihn jemand verfolgte. Zwar hörte er keine Schritte, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Er sah auf die Uhr. Die halbe Stunde war noch nicht ganz um, ihn müsste also keiner verfolgen. Aber vielleicht lief hinter ihm einer seiner Leute. Er blieb stehen. Sollte er umdrehen und nachsehen? Aber was wäre, wenn er sich das Ganze nur einbildete? Dann würde er nicht nur Zeit verschwenden, sondern auch Nagi direkt in die Arme laufen. Auch wenn das nicht die schlimmste Alternative wäre. Schlimmer wäre es, wenn er auf Farfarello träfe. Der würde ihm doch die Haut am lebendigem Leibe abziehen. Crawford würde auch versuchen, an Informationen von Weiss heran zukommen. Und Schuldig... ja, was würde Schuldig tun, wenn er ihn fangen würde? Informationen interessierten ihn sicher nicht.  
  
"So, meine lieben Mitspieler. Ich bin es wieder. Schuldig. Die halbe Stunde ist jetzt rum. Viel Spass beim Jagen."  
  
Omi machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Ihn wunderte es, dass Nagi nicht gewusst hatte, was er mit ihm machen solle, wenn er ihn fange. Hatte es bezüglich dessen keine Anweisungen gegeben? Oder war irgendetwas mit Nagi gewesen? Er schien so abwesend und verletzt.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ken lief so schnell er konnte. Wahrscheinlich war das ein Fehler, konnte er doch so nicht richtig einschätzen, ob er richtig liefe. Aber das war ihm egal. Farfarello war hinter ihm her. Er musste seinen Vorsprung ausbauen und durfte keine Zeit verlieren, zum Ausgang zu kommen. Der Ire hatte ihm angedroht, an ihm neue Foltermethoden ausprobieren zu wollen. Er hatte ihn in ein Labyrinth geführt. Viele Biegungen hatten sie gemacht, zu viele um sie sich zu merken. Anfangs war Ken immer der Wand gefolgt und hatte sich stets rechts gehalten. Aber immer wieder war er in die Nähe von Farfarello gekommen, der deutlich hörbar sein Messer schleifte. Als Schuldig dann seine zweite Ansage machte, hatte er angefangen zu laufen. Nun ging es für ihn um Leben und Tod.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Schuldig sah sich auf seinen Bildschirmen genüßlich alles an. Aya streifte lauernd um das Haus herum, Omi kam seinem Ziel immer näher, Yohji befand sich nur wenige Meter vom richtigen Weg entfernt, er scheiterte nur an der Tatsache, dass er den Gang daneben benutzte und Ken rannte wie ein Besessener durch das Labyrinth. Schuldig half ihm ein bisschen, da er Farfarello keine Freude machen wollte. So verschob er per Knopfdruck ein paar Wände, so dass Ken fast freie Fahrt, oder wohl doch eher freien Lauf hatte. Farfarello allerdings hatte er in das Labyrinth durch geschicktes Verschieben eingeschlossen. Crawford ging den Gang entlang, den er Yohji einschlagen sehen hat. Nur Nagi saß noch in seiner Dachkammer und schaute aus dem Fenster. So saß er, seitdem Omi mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Schuldig machte sich Sorgen um ihm. Nur Nagi wusste, was der Endzweck dieser Aktion war. Er war nicht sehr begeistert davon gewesen, aber er hatte Schuldig geholfen, die Vorbereitungen zu treffen.  
  
/Nagi?/  
  
/Hm?/  
  
/Was ist mit dir?/  
  
/Wieso?/  
  
/Du sitzt nur da und schaust aus dem Fenster. Willst du dich nicht auf den Weg machen?/  
  
/Ieeh./  
  
/Warum?/  
  
/Weil ich nicht will./  
  
/Habe ich dir etwas getan?/  
  
/Vielleicht.../  
  
/Was soll das heißen?/  
  
/Denk selbst darüber nach und lass meine Gedanken in Ruhe./  
  
/Hai./  
  
Schuldig war verwirrt. Er sah auf seine Bildschirme und beschloss, es Ken, der gerade das Labyrinth verließ, nicht ganz so leicht zu machen und ließ Farfarello aus dessen Labyrinth. Der machte sich auf den Weg und kurz nach Ken verließ auch er das Labyrinth. Als Ken dem gewahr wurde, rannte er noch schneller und erreichte schnell die Tür. Durch die Kameras, die draußen angebracht waren, konnte Schuldig sehen, wie Aya ihn fand und sie sich unterhielten. Wahrscheinlich überlegten sie, was sie tun sollten. Für Yohji öffnete Schuldig eine geheime Tür, die den richtigen Gang und Yohjis Gang verband. Vielleicht würde Crawford seinen Spaß haben. Er selbst machte sich auf den Weg zu Omi.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Omi stand in einer Sackgasse. Vor ihm eine Wand und hinter ihm würde irgendwo Nagi sein. Trotzdem, er musste zurück. Aber hier stellte sich ihm plötzlich noch eine Tür in den Weg. Der einzigste Ausgang war eine Tür. Was würde sich dahinter verbergen? Omi beschloss es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen und öffnete die Tür. Dahinter war ein prachtvolles Zimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, wie es aussah. Und zu Omi's vermeintlichen Glück war dort noch eine Tür! Er beeilte sich dorthin zu gelangen, als er sie jedoch öffnete stand vor ihm ein breitgrinsender Schuldig.  
  
"Wohin denn so eilig?"  
  
Omi drehte seinen Kopf, aber er wusste, der einzigste Weg raus schien momentan diese Tür zu sein. Würde er halt darum kämpfen müssen. Aber erst mal wich er vor Schuldig zurück, der in das Zimmer trat, sich umdrehte und die Tür abschloss. Den Schüssel steckte er in die Hosentasche. Dann ging er lässig zur anderen Tür und verschloss auch diese.  
  
"So, jetzt sind wir ungestört."  
  
"..."  
  
"Warum so still mein Süßer?"  
  
"Was hast du vor?"  
  
"Ich? Ich möchte nur ein bisschen Spaß haben."  
  
"Schuldig kam auf Omi zu. Der wich ihm immer wieder aus, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu verlieren. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er immer weiter in Richtung des Spiegeltisches an der einen Seite des Zimmers gedrängt wurde und irgendwann stieß er mit dem Rücken daran.  
  
"Und nun? Es geht nicht weiter hinter dir."  
  
Schuldig stand nun ganz dicht vor Omi und strich ihm durch das Haar. Angewidert drehte dieser seinen Kopf weg. Der Deutsche fand dies lustig, ergriff das Kinn des Kleineren und zwang ihm einen Kuss auf. Dabei biss ihm dieser auf die Lippe.  
  
"Du bist eine widerspenstige Raubkatze, muss ich zugeben. Traut man dir gar nicht zu. Aber gegen ein bisschen Widerspenstigkeit habe ich eigentlich nichts."  
  
Omi sah ihn mit zornerfüllten Augen an und ehe Schuldig sich versah hatte er ihn angespuckt. Das war zuviel des Guten. Schuldig griff nach der Waffe, die die ganze Zeit auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte und hielt sie Omi an die Schläfe.  
  
"Das war ein großer fehler. Du machst jetzt was ich sage, oder ich puste dir dein Gehirn weg. Los runter mit dir auf die Knie! Und schön machen, was ich dir sage."  
  
Mit einer Hand griff er in Omi's Haar, mit der anderen hielt er ihm die Waffe an den Kopf.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Nackt wimmernd lag Omi auf dem Teppich und Schuldig verließ den Raum. Vor der Tür wartete Nagi, der auf den Bildschirmen alles gesehen hatte und nun Schuldig durch einen geheimen Hinterausgang zum Wagen führte. Inzwischen war das Haus, von den dreien abgesehen, leer und nur im Park waren Aya, Ken und Yohji, die darauf hofften Omi lebend wiederzusehen. Nagi legte Schuldig, der wie Espenlaub zitterte auf die Rückbank und ließ den Wagen dank seiner telepathischen Kräfte in einen nahe gelegenen Wald fahren. Dort zerrte er Schuldig wieder aus dem Wagen und positionierte ihn und sich so, dass er an sitzend einen Baum gelehnt, den Kopf des Deutschen im Schoss hatte. Lange saßen sie so dort, bis Schuldig wieder anfing mit sprechen.  
  
"Ich wollte es nicht."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Ich wollte ihn mir nicht einfach so nehmen... er sollte sich mir hingeben... aber er wollte nicht... und da... da..."  
  
"Hast du dir genommen, was du wolltest."  
  
"Ich bin ausgetickt. Ich wollte es wirklich nicht. Ich hatte nicht vor ihn zu..."  
  
"Ich weiß. Und jetzt sei ruhig. Ich will nichts mehr davon hören."  
  
"..."  
  
Nagi spielte sanft mit Schuldig's Haar und der Rotschopf schlief ein. Nagi sah auf ihn hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
  
"Schlaf schön, mein Koibito."  
  
~~~~~  
  
OWARI 


End file.
